


Humanity

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>题记：Castiel爱上了人性，从此万劫不复。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> 题记：Castiel爱上了人性，从此万劫不复。

1.  
“你需要帮助吗？”  
Castiel神情复杂地看着眼前的青年，一时不知道该怎么回答。Sam Winchester，灵魂里封有堕天使Lucifer力量的人类，刚刚在他面前救下一个在马路中央玩耍的小女孩。  
“Hello？”他面带微笑询问不出声的他，却并不知道对方是来取他灵魂的死亡天使。

2.  
"你住在附近吗？我好像没见过你。"Sam又问了一句。  
眼前的男人还是没有回答，只是用蓝色的眼睛盯着他看。  
"你是不是遇到困难了？愿意让我帮你吗？"那人听到这句话，淡淡的眉蹙起来，有种说不出的忧郁。  
"是…是的。"Castiel应声了，右手却暗暗握住袖管里的利器，"我的确需要帮助。"

3.  
Castiel不知道自己还想看些什么。  
连续几天他都在Sam的居所附近打转，制造一次又一次的偶遇。他谎称自己是新搬来的住客，以朋友的名义在Sam的房间里逗留。而事实上，他仅仅需要利用任何一个靠近Sam的机会，杀死他，把他的灵魂禁锢在天堂的囚牢，直到时间的尽头。可是现在他却迟迟不肯下手，因为他觉得还不够，他想看更多。

3.  
Sam假装在橘子水和芒果汁之间犹豫不决。  
借助冰箱门的掩护，他打量着大厅里四处张望的男人。Sam认为这个叫Castiel的男人无家可归，尽管他看起来很干净。除此之外，这位蓝眼睛先生的举止叫人无法放心。他甚至不如一个刚出校园的学生来得老练世故，对于有意闯进他的生活这一点，他掩饰得太笨拙了。

4.  
清晨穿过花园的时候，Castiel听到有天使在叫他的名字。他看着花园另一头正往这里慢跑的Sam考虑了一下，决定回去看看。  
天堂。  
Uriel的脸上似笑非笑，"你的任务完成得不太顺利。放过如此多的好机会…你是不是不舍得下手？"  
"你跟踪我？"Castiel顿了顿，光芒在他攥着的手心里悄悄集聚，"还有谁知道他在哪儿？"

5.  
今天早上没有见到Castiel，这是这一个月来的第一次，Sam不禁有些牵挂。他轻轻叹了一口气，仔细听着辩方律师的陈述。他要为那些受了工伤却没有得到赔偿的工人打赢这场官司。他必须集中注意力，不能再想Castiel了。

6.  
Castiel回到地面，在风衣的内衬上擦拭血迹。他往Sam家的方向走，走了两步就被叫住了。  
"Cass？你去哪儿了？"  
Castiel回过头，Sam的脸上洋溢着快乐，"嘿，伙计，我帮那些工人打赢了那个工伤赔偿的官司。我们出去庆祝。喝一杯好吗？"  
"好。"Castiel说，并且笑了笑，装作什么事都没有发生过。

7.  
Sam有意侧过脸，好欣赏Castiel傻呆呆地坐在吧台边的样子。他的手里抓着一杯橙汁，里面的冰块都化光了。Sam猜测他从没来过酒吧，点橙汁兴许是因为那是这里和橘子水味道最接近的饮料。  
Castiel的手指不是很听话，它们在玻璃杯子上动来动去，传达着主人局促不安的信号。

8.  
Castiel心怀鬼胎，他原本只是想看一眼Sam是否平安，但他被叫住了。面对着一脸期待的Sam，他发现他无法说不。  
"别喝橙汁了，尝尝这个。"Sam把一杯五颜六色的鸡尾酒推到他面前。  
他犹豫着拿起那个诱人的杯子，在担心他身上Uriel的血迹会被发现的同时，喝下了他的第一口酒精。

9.  
如果要让一个人和你熟络，最好的方式是请他喝酒。Sam啜饮着手里的威士忌，目光落在Castiel的衣领上。  
'酒吧新人'的领带已经松了，衬衫的第一枚和第二枚扣子也被解开了。  
他们的面前有一排玻璃杯，前五个都空了，Sam有点想拦下Castiel伸向第六个杯子的手，但此刻挂在那张脸上的笑Sam实在太愿意见到了。

10.  
冷…酒吧的门被拉开了，风吹进来，缓解了一部分燥热。Castiel觉得他踩在一大摞一大摞的棉花上，然后有人正迫使他往前走。  
公路…垃圾桶…巷子…走了一会儿他突然执意停下来，似乎是想起了什么。  
"Sam…"他茫然地问那个费力搀扶着他的高个子，"为什么我们不继续喝？"

11.  
落单，酒醉，深夜。  
Sam猜测Castiel不知道什么是危险。'危险'听着他晕头晕脑的问题，一把拎起他，把他摁在最近的一盏路灯下。  
"继续？Cass，为了付你的酒钱，我刷爆了我的信用卡。先谈谈你该怎么赔偿我吧？"听到他的话，Castiel眯起眼，笑容像是在酒精里浸泡过，他不甘示弱地揪住Sam的领带，鬼使神差地把唇贴了上去。

12.  
柔软的唇瓣印上来的那一刻，Sam的大脑完全停止了思考。它在Castiel轻轻贴了一会儿之后才像一台刚刚重启的机器那样开始运作。本能驱使着Sam揪住了Castiel，抓着他的手用一个深吻把他钉在那盏朦胧的路灯下。  
Castiel？Castiel仅仅愣了一下，当Sam的手钻进衬衫里的时候他微微咧开嘴，放进了掠夺者。

13.  
Sam不记得他们是怎么回到家的，也不记得他们是怎么滚上床的。晨曦染上床铺的时候，他睁开眼睛，看见Castiel毛茸茸的脑袋正埋在他的怀抱里，睫毛轻轻颤抖，温顺得像一只猫咪。  
"早上好，Cass。"他看着Castiel轻轻勾起嘴角，就觉得似乎全世界都对他笑了。

14.  
Castiel没感到很难受。他的头还有点晕，不过现在他并不需要走路。他在Sam那对纯净的绿色眼眸里陷了一会儿，突然想起了他的秘密。  
他慌慌张张地坐起来，盯着门边散落一地的衣物，就想爬下床去。  
"不，你不用去把那衣服藏起来。"Sam一把握住了他的手腕，"我已经看到了。"

15.  
Sam喜欢这天早上的阳光，可他讨厌他和Castiel接下来要谈论的事情。他看着Castiel低垂的眼，胡乱揣测着蓝眼睛惹上的麻烦，并且准备好了要免费当对方的律师。然而他绝对想不到Castiel对他坦诚的事实有多么的离谱和令人震惊。

16.  
"Sam，我是来杀你的，或者说，取你的灵魂。但不知道为什么，我做不到。我从来没有违抗过命令，更何况你的灵魂里还封着那么邪恶的力量…"  
"等一下，我有点跟不上。"Sam打断了他，"你前面说你是什么？"  
"天使。"  
"哈…你在开玩笑吗，Cass。天使？还有Lucifer？那些东西并不…"Sam突然说不下去了，因为他看到了更叫他惊讶的事实。

17.  
他的Castiel侧了侧身体，一对漂亮的，巨大的羽翼从瘦削的肩胛骨处伸展出来，铺满了整张床。  
Sam瞪大了眼睛，他发誓，他所学的任何词句都无法形容眼前这一幕的美丽。  
"噢…上帝呀。"他惊讶地看着天使。  
"现在你相信了？"Castiel问。  
Sam生硬地点了点头。

18.  
"我相信你是个天使。"Sam抚摸着那对翅膀,感受着天使的温暖,"但你说我是Lucifer…"  
"Lucifer的力量在你身上。"  
"我想说的是,Cass,你不觉得这很荒唐吗？我不可能是Lucifer。"  
"你现在不是。可那力量最终会侵蚀你。你会变的。"  
"我不会!"Sam捧住了Castiel的脸庞,"我向你保证,我不会变成Lucifer。相信我,相信我,Cass。"

19.  
Castiel沉默了许久，最终他为那双真诚的眼睛点了点头。那个时候他并不知道庇护Sam会给他带来什么后果，但在接下来的半个月里，他被Sam领着，坐过了影城的豪华雅座，踏过了市集的繁华大道。  
他的笑容一天比一天多，而他最享受的是躺在公园的草地上，枕着Sam的大腿看那蓝天。  
天堂那么远，那么远，从这里望上去，见不到一点影子。

20.  
可惜好景不长，寒冬逼近了脚步。  
一个起雾的傍晚，Castiel坐在窗边等他的爱人。路灯亮了，在浓雾之中暧昧不清。天使盯着那条静悄悄的小路，等到了深夜。不祥的预感在他的心头聚集，于是他起身，系好他的风衣，出了门去找Sam。

21.  
迷雾中的Castiel就像一只被蒙了眼睛的麻雀，他焦急的脚步声回响在每一条Sam可能经过的街道。那些街道死一般寂静，放佛整座城市的生灵都逝去了。  
最后在一条黑巷子的深处，Castiel找到了浑身血污的Sam。Sam的肢体已经冰冷，灵魂不知所踪。

22.  
Castiel用双手捂住Sam的脸颊，捂了很久都没有让那冰冷的尸体得到一丝一毫的热度。  
他的手往下摸去，摸进Sam的胸腔里，是的，那里开了个大口，黏糊糊的血块像蚯蚓一样爬上他的手背。  
快凌晨的时候Castiel背起Sam，把他带回了他们整洁温暖的家。

23.  
天堂像所有故事里描绘的那样，有明净的日光，翠绿的草地，清澈的流水。就是这样的天堂，一片曼妙的神木林里，有一个黑影正在穿行。沿路他画下隐藏行踪的符印，进了圣歌萦绕的神殿。  
他杀了看守的天使，在一个精美的箱子前站住了。

24.  
Castiel还没打开箱子，天堂的守卫者就围住了他。  
“Castiel，你叛变了。”上级天使Anna悲哀地看着他。  
“我只是想要Sam回来…”  
“他是Lucifer。”  
“不！他不是！”  
“他是Lucifer，这个事实不会改变。你被他欺骗了太久。听我说，现在还不算太迟。停手吧，我们会从轻处理的。”  
“不。”Castiel盯着她的眼睛，在利刃的包围下拽开箱子的锁，翻开了箱盖。

25.  
Sam听到有个声音叫他的时候，眼前一片黑暗。  
“你是谁？”他问。  
“我是Lucifer。”那个声音回答，“我有足够的力量可以满足你任何愿望。"  
"我不需要什么愿望。"  
"不，你会需要的。"  
Sam好奇着那声音的存在，缓缓睁开了眼。

26.  
没有Castiel！  
Sam在房子里来来回回寻找。他又出了门，去了他们的公园，他们的影院，他们的集市，最后他失望地在一个喷泉边坐了下来。  
"Lucifer，"他不得已问他脑子里的那个声音，"他去哪儿了？"

27.  
"天堂。"那个声音回答他，"可怜的Castiel，为了拿回你的灵魂，他就要完蛋了。"  
灵魂？  
Sam回想着之前的事，他忆起那个晚上他遇上一个红发的女子，那女子抓住了他，用一把利刃划开他的胸膛，冰冷的手伸进去，掏出了他所有的知觉。

28.  
"他为了我？"  
Sam抬起头，看向蔚蓝的天空。  
他不知道Castiel都做了些什么，不知道他遭遇了什么，也不知道那个地方有多么危险，他只知道一件事：他不能失去Castiel，不管那要付出多大的代价。  
"我要去天堂。告诉我怎么做。"  
他的决心已下，那叫魔鬼欢喜。

29.  
在天堂的入口，他们挟持了一名天使。  
"Cass在哪里？"Sam焦急地问道。那名天使却只瞥了他一眼。  
"Lucifer，你想屠戮天堂，不需要用一个凡人做挡箭牌。"  
"现在是我在掌控！"Sam用从那天使身上搜出的利刃抵住对方的下巴，"告诉我Castiel在哪里？！"

30.  
天使被划伤了，晶莹的荣光从伤口处漏出来。  
她倔强地抬起头，眼睛里闪过一丝复杂的光芒。  
"天堂之海，行刑台。"她轻轻说道，"如果你能救得了他。"

31.  
Sam没有放走那个红头发的天使，他推搡着她往天堂的边缘走。天堂之海就在那里。  
海冰冷广阔，只有短短一截海岸线与天堂相连。  
在天堂的这一半亮堂如白昼，远处的那一半却被黑暗笼罩，看不见海天之间的界线。  
Sam和天使沿着海岸走，海水就在他们的脚下发亮，蓝得像雨后的天空。

32.  
"天堂之海，没有彼岸。"天使拖着步子，带着Sam走进一座被风蚀了的神庙，"它的另一端是永远的虚无，至今没有一个受刑的天使能从那里回来，就连那些流放的，也没有一个能回来。"  
"你在说什么？"Sam感到心里一阵发慌。  
"Castiel背叛了天堂，他将被砍去双翼，再扔进海里。"墨绿色的眼睛盯着他，说出的话像双唇里吐出的寒气。

33.  
漆黑一片的神殿随着那话音的落下被点亮了，这个像鸟笼子一样的地方四壁满是看台，成百上千个天使栖于看台上，就像在等着歌剧开幕。  
"很好，Anna，你把他带来了。"一个穿着白袍的长者将一盏油灯摔在地上，火沿着一个星阵燃烧起来，把Sam困在了里面。

34.  
"你们…"Sam愤怒地看着他们，他们则面露喜色。  
这个时候一阵骚动从庙宇中央那座高高的石台上传来，Sam的目光甫一望向那石台就不再移开了。  
那是Castiel，他在哪里也没能找到的Castiel跪在那石台之上，被两个天使牢牢摁住。

35.  
他们用金色的长矛戳进Castiel的肩胛骨，将他钉在石台上。  
Castiel惨叫一声，美丽的羽翼被迫伸展而出。  
"不…"Sam冷得发抖，他盯着那令他心疼不已的翅膀，却连步子都无法迈出。  
"Lucifer，"他向魔鬼求助，"救救他，救救Cass。"

36.  
可是他的心里世界一片死寂，Lucifer没有回应，像是消失了。  
被绳子吊起的刀刃于是高高落下，闪着锋利的光芒。  
血溅四下…曾经在他手里怜惜爱抚过的漂亮翅膀像破布一样被扔下石台，与尘土肮脏污秽地滚在一起。  
那名老者还在说着什么，似乎是有关除去他的事。但是Sam听不见任何东西。  
痛。  
无法描述的剧痛就像是要把他的心脏撕裂开。  
他失去了所有的感觉。

37.  
一阵可怕的冲击波从Sam的身体里爆发而出。  
火光熄灭，星阵损毁。最近的两名天使被炸成了碎末。  
神庙的墙壁被切出几道巨大的口子，运气不好的天使被一切两半，摔下地面，其他天使见状，纷纷往神庙外仓惶逃去。  
Lucifer保持着一种令人毛骨悚然的微笑，他抓住一个天使，把手戳进天使的肚子里，待那荣光散尽之后，他拽着天使的肚肠往神庙外走。  
他还没有杀够。  
神庙外的海变黑了，泛起了红色的沫子，像鲜血在击打着海岸。

38.  
天堂白昼一样的光也消失了，还活着的天使惊恐地看向天空。  
他们从来没见过夜。黑夜代表着死亡和毁灭，Lucifer就是那刽子手。  
"Sam…"一个低哑的嗓音在血淋淋的屠戮中飘荡，浑身是血的Castiel滚下斩翅台，在坚硬的岩地上爬着，寻找着Sam。  
"Sam！"他用尽全力嘶吼出的声音却只能沦为战场上一个微弱的音符。

39.  
"Sam…"  
Castiel在叫他。  
Sam知道Castiel在叫他。  
他躺在痛苦和绝望里，木然地看着他的手沾上一个又一个天使的鲜血。他感受得到Lucifer的杀意，那叫他动弹不得。  
可是Castiel在叫他。  
尽管他听不见那叫声。  
Sam的泪涌了出来。  
悲伤也涌了出来。  
一阵风刮过，混着血的泪流进了他的嘴里。他尝到了咸腥的味道。  
"Cass，"他嚅动着嘴唇，"Cass，我保证过的，是不是…"  
他边说就边停下了动作，回头去找他的天使。

40.  
天使们远远地躲开了，即使有一两个还抱着跃跃欲试的念头，这时候也没敢动手。  
Sam在神庙的石门边找到了Castiel。  
他把他打横抱了起来。  
天使的翅膀被齐根斩断，血不停地涌出来，在他的臂弯里无止境地蜿蜒。  
他低下头，看着血泊中纯净的蓝色和白纸一样的唇。  
"对不起，我没有遵守承诺，我变成了魔鬼。"  
"不…你是，Sam…"  
Castiel抬起手，指尖在Sam潮湿的脸颊上轻划而过，然后重重地摔了下来。  
寒冬的夜空，繁星就像在哭泣。  
Sam抱着他的天使，缓缓地向海的深处走去。

END


End file.
